From the first time I saw you
by SodasGurl
Summary: this is about when Soda and Sandy first meet I hope you all like it please R&R thanx
1. Chapter 1

Ok another story I don't own the Outsiders S.E. Hinton does. I have some other stories up that I am working also be sure to R&R on all of them please I love reviews. =) I'm begging everyone who reads this to review PLEASE!!!! Oh enough of that. On to the Story. I know I write a lot of Soda/Sandy stories but this is another one sorry it's when they first met. And also I don't know Sandy's last name so I'm making one up =)  
  
  
  
It was a day like any other. Sodapop Curtis was working at the DX with Steve. There was a crowd of girls gathered around as usual. But there was one girl today that stood out to Soda. She had China blue eyes and light blond hair down past her shoulders. She was different from the other girls there though. She was looking around inside while every other girl there was trying to get Sodas attention.  
  
"Steve come here." Soda said motioning to Steve to come over.  
  
"Yea buddy what is it?" Steve replied wiping the grease from his hands.  
  
"Do you know who she is? I've never seen her around here before." Soda pointed to the blond inside the station window.  
  
"Nope never seen her. Why don't you just go ask her who she is if you really want to know." Steve patted Soda on the back before returning to work.  
  
Soda looked for a moment before walking in the doors of the Station. She hadn't turned around so Soda went around to the counter and cleared his throat.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" Soda smiled his famous Sodapop Curtis smile and the girl turned around.  
  
"Yes actually you can my father wanted me to come down here to see how much it would be to get his car fixed. I was going to ask someone but there were too many people outside so I was waiting." Soda was taken back for a moment when she smiled back at him.  
  
"Well it depends on what is wrong with it. It shouldn't be too much though. And Steve out there is the best around with cars. You can't find anyone better." Soda said trying to think of something else to say while she was still there.  
  
"I'll have to be sure to tell my dad that. Oh by the way what's your name you've already told me your friends name but what about you."  
  
Soda blushed at the thought of telling her his name. She would probably laugh and he might never see her again. He gulped and looked down at his feet.  
  
"My names Sodapop Curtis." He replied quietly. And the girl just smiled.  
  
Sodapop, I like it its very original. My names Sandy Taylor." She reached out her hand to Soda who took her hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
  
  
OK I'm gonna stop there so everyone like it? Hate it? Please Review and let me know if I should continue I want to try to get at least 5 reviews per chapter. Thanx Peace 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anyone. Ok that takes care of that on to the story. Please R&R and let me know what you think Oh and I know this probably didn't happen but I wanted to add a twist =) its at the end of the chapter tho the rest follows the first chapter  
  
"Sandy that's pretty." She smiled and blushed.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled and looked at her for a second before he felt himself moving closer. He stopped suddenly and pulled away blushing running his hand through his hair.  
  
"So is there anything else I need to know because I really need to get back home before it gets dark. I'm afraid of walking by myself around here. Since I'm new here and all." Soda nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yea I don't like walking by myself around here either there's some pretty bad people around here like the socs." Soda stopped suddenly. What if she was a soc?  
  
"Socs? Are those the rich kids that have been driving by yelling?" Soda looked up as a Mustang drove by with about 4 or 5 socs in it. He hadn't noticed them until she said something.  
  
"Yea that's them." She smiled and looked out the window at them  
  
"They need to get a life there being very rude." Soda laughed and turned back to Sandy.  
  
"Hey how about I walk you home? It's starting to get dark and it looks like there looking for trouble. I would feel better knowing you got home safe." She smiled at him again and nodded.  
  
"That would be great thanks." Soda quickly stuck his head in the shop to tell Steve he was leaving. He held out his arm for Sandy and she gratefully accepted.  
  
"Well aren't you quite the lady's man?" Sandy laughed as Soda puffed out his chest in agreement.  
  
"Do you think so?" Soda laughed as Sandy playfully punched him in the stomach causing him to loose his breath.  
  
"Yea I do." She smiled as Soda blushed again.  
  
When they got to her house she handed him a piece of paper with her number on it.  
  
"I'll have my dad bring the car down tomorrow call when it's done." He smiled and played with the paper before looking up again.  
  
"Well why are you giving me the number now?"  
  
"In case you want to call for anything else before then." Soda stumbled back a little and she giggled before disappearing inside.  
  
"Wow!" Soda sighed and started back towards the station. About half way there he noticed the mustang from earlier was following him.  
  
  
  
OK that's all for now if you want to know what happened please Review. Thanx Peace 


End file.
